The present invention relates generally to techniques that, in response to object detection, obtain information. More specifically, techniques can respond to object detection by obtaining encoded sensing results or data that indicate time-varying waveforms with information.
Various techniques have been proposed for obtaining information in response to object detection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,476 describes a fluidic structure with a channel along which is a series of sensing components to obtain information about objects traveling within the channel, such as droplets or other objects carried by fluid. A sensing component includes a set of cells that photosense respective subranges of a range of photon energies that emanate from objects. Positioned upstream is a series of triggering photodetectors or another type of object detector, and a photosensor array could also include uncoated trigger cells upstream from a line of the subrange cells. A processor can perform pre-sensing readout to obtain information for a sensing readout such as each object's position and speed or an appropriate sensing period for each object; the processor can use this information during a sensing readout operation in which it receives information about objects from the sensing components and uses it to obtain spectral information. Similar techniques are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,291,824, 7,386,199, and 7,420,677 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0146704 and 2008/0197272.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for obtaining information in response to object detection.